


I Do

by Deanie95



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Might be kinda wincest-y, Mostly brother moments, Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanie95/pseuds/Deanie95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've decided to use this http://sora-horsey.deviantart.com/art/NEW-100-Themes-Challenge-131213677 as a way to keep my brain active! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do

"Who's got the best big brother in the world?"

He must have said it a thousand times. Sarcastic or not, he said it. Over and over, a broken record. A question asked so many times, Sam wanted to wrap his hands around his throat and squeeze.

Sam had heard other people ask it, trying to gloat about what they thought they had, but they were wrong every time. He alone knew the answer.

He'd heard it said for as long as he could remember

No matter who asked, no matter if it was seriously said or not, Sam knew his line by heart.

"I do."


End file.
